In light of an animal subject being susceptible to interference by the electromagnetic wave, the experimental result of an animal electrophysiological experiment is often compromised. It is therefore imperative that such experiment must be carried out in an environment which is electromagnetic isolation to ensure that the animal subject is immune from the electromagnetic interference.